


Restitution

by mdseiran



Series: Maybe I Can Talk You Down [4]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Established Relationship, Humor, Lawyers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdseiran/pseuds/mdseiran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all that Honor is the only child of Richard's acquaintance, his partner and her father sometimes do their best to rival her behaviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restitution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foreverdistracted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverdistracted/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Overruled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/812173) by [foreverdistracted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverdistracted/pseuds/foreverdistracted). 



> Happy New Year! ♥ I just want to say thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments on any of my silly little works this past year. They truly mean the world to me. :)
> 
> Thanks as always to foreverdistracted for letting me play in her wonderful sandbox. <3

"Ready to go?"

Richard looks up, clearly frazzled. There are two different sets of documents clasped in either hand, his tie is loose, the top button of his shirt is undone and his hair doesn't look nearly as tidy as it did this morning. Lee suddenly feels parched.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's only--"

"Past 10 on a Friday night. Come on, let's go home." There's a hint of a whine in his voice, but he has barely seen Richard at all this week. He's looking forward to the weekend and spending most of it in bed. He might not even let Richard up to shower.

Richard just lets out a long-suffering sigh. "I need to finish this," he mutters. "You go ahead, I'll catch a cab later."

Lee snorts. "Yeah, I'm not falling for that again."

"Lee--" Lee ignores the warning and moves away from the door. He gently pushes it closed behind him and walks around the desk to where Richard is standing. Richard instantly puts the documents face-down on his desk, and Lee bites back a grin. He slides his hand up Richard's arm. 

"You're wearing my favourite cardigan," he murmurs. The soft wool leaves pleasant pinpricks over his palm. Richard watches him with narrowed eyes, but Lee doesn't miss the sharp inhale when his fingers curl around Richard's nape. He tugs on the loose tie with his free hand, but rather than drawing Richard closer, the prosecutor inches away until his back hits the edge of his desk. The hand on his nape slips down to rest on his chest.

His warning of "Lee," comes out as a sigh this time and, encouraged, Lee steps closer. His fingers nimbly undo another button of Richard's pristine shirt, and before the complaining starts, he dips his head and lightly grazes Richard's collarbone with his teeth. The man goes still before him. Lee smiles and nibbles his way up Richard's neck, along his chin, tugging on his lower lip and letting the subsequent gasp draw him into a kiss.

He takes his time with it, tongue leisurely exploring Richard's mouth while his hands work on the row of buttons. The cardigan goes first. He feels a moment of sorrow for it, but then Richard's shirt is hanging open and he's spreading his palms over all that lovely skin, and really, he doesn't give a shit about the cardigan anymore.

"We can't," Richard gasps, but his fingers are fisted in Lee's hair, so Lee ignores it. He gives Richard a glance from beneath his eyelashes, lets his lips curl into a wicked smirk, and sinks to his knees.

He presses his nose against the bulge in Richard's pants. There's a small twitch -- not quite what he wants, so he parts his lips and mouths Richard through his clothes. "Oh God," Richard croaks, and yes, that's more like it, so he does it again.

"Richard, I saw--"

For a moment, nobody moves. Lee hears the sound of the door closing and hopes, for a brief moment, that it's still only Richard and him on this side of it.

"Pace's car is outside," Graham says. Lee can hear the forced calm in his voice and swallows. "Please, for the love of all that is good in this world, tell me Pace isn't here right now."

Richard seems frozen in place, and his doomed expression doesn't suggest he intends to answer. So, with a mental shrug, Lee raises his hand from beneath the desk and gives Graham a little wave.

"I should've known," Graham mutters, and Richard hisses "Lee!" in that tone that indicates another couch night. 

"What?" Lee says defensively. "He knew already."

"Graham, would you mind? We'll be right out." Richard's voice is strained, and Lee starts to pout because they were _just_ getting somewhere before the resident killjoy ruined it.

"I'm not sure it's safe to leave you alone with him," Graham drawls. "Clearly, office stationary is some kind of weird kink of Pace's"

"I heard that!"

Richard glares at him. "I promise we will be outside within 10 minutes."

A heavy sigh is followed by the sound of a door opening. "I'm keeping count," Graham grouses, and then the door shuts and the office is blessedly silent once more.

"Now, where were we?" Lee tries, but Richard gives him such a disapproving look that he has to roll his eyes. "All right, guess I'll wait until we're home." The blush staining Richard's cheeks as he hurriedly buttons his shirt doesn't make him want to wait, though.

"I still have work."

"Yeah, I'm sure Graham won't mind if we finish what we started," Lee says, deliberately raising his voice.

"You have 6 minutes, Pace!" Graham yells. Richard looks like he's considering first degree murder. Lee just smiles and waits for him to grab his coat.

He gives Graham a cheerful wave when they pass him in the hallway, grinning at the man's dark frown. Richard seems fairly angry with him, but once they get home Lee manages, with a massage and a good bottle of wine, to get Richard back to where they left off.

All in all, a good day's work.

* * *

Having had only one other long-term relationship, anniversaries weren't something Lee concerned himself with. He never celebrated getting together with Matt -- not beyond spending the day in a sex-fuelled haze, anyway. But with Richard, even this is different.

Gwen invited them over for a dinner comprised of both their favourites, and even though Lee would've much rather spent the evening licking every inch of Richard's skin, he has to admit he's enjoying himself. There's a lot of laughter at his expense, because Graham insists on digging up stories from before they got together, but Lee doesn't let it bother him. It got him Richard, after all, and he'd do it all over again without changing a thing.

Well, maybe one or two things. Some of the crap he pulled was really pretty stupid.

The real surprise comes when Gwen places several wrapped parcels on the table before them.

"Open mine first!" Honor bounces and wiggles in her seat, then has to climb on it so she can point the right one out to Richard. 

Lee grins when he sees the cover of the DVD. "This isn't Disney."

"But it has _dragons_!" Her expression suggests that's all the answer he should need.

"I'm sure it's a lovely film, Honor. Thank you." She beams up at Richard and opens her small arms for a hug that he willingly gives.

The second gift is a small landscape painting. "For your living room." Gwen smiles. "You have an empty wall next to the windows. I thought this might look nice there."

It's an exquisite piece of work and they say so. Gwen seems pleased. She sits down as Graham pushes the last package at Lee. "This one's just for you, Pace."

Lee is instantly suspicious. "Will this in any way hurt, maim or kill me?"

Richard frowns, but Graham only snorts. "Not with witnesses it won't." It doesn't reassure Lee much, but he can't do anything other than open it.

He's not sure what he's looking at at first, but realization slowly dawns. "You utter bastard," he breathes.

"Mommy, Uncle Lee said a bad word!" Honor seems both aghast and gleeful. Graham just grins.

A collection of office stationary sits in the nondescript brown box. Lee can see a writing pad, several pens, a stapler, even a desk clock. He risks a glance at Richard, who seems torn between utter mortification and annoyance at what Lee did (because of _course_ this was all his fault). 

Lee has to admit to being a little impressed, though. So he puts on his best game face and grins. "Thank you, Graham. This will come in really handy."

"Yes, I rather thought it might."

Well, Lee thinks, two can play this game.

* * *

 _Happy birthday to the best ~~cop~~ investigator!_ , the card reads. Graham only rolls his eyes and sets it aside. Lee has to bite his lip to keep from smirking.

The paper falls away easily, revealing the present he bought, and oh, that thundercloud forming on Graham's brow is exactly what he'd been hoping to see.

"Cool!" Honor says, already reaching for the police cap. It fits her exactly, as it should -- it's a kids toy set, after all. She picks up the handcuffs next and twirls them around her finger, which she then points at Graham. "You're under arrest! Gimme your hands!"

Despite the dark looks Graham is shooting his way, he holds out his hands so that Honor can cuff him. Lee doesn't bother repressing his grin at this point. Richard just sighs and shakes his head at them before getting up to help Gwen with the dishes.

"Now you can be a policeman again, daddy!"

"Yeah, that's why I bought it. I don't think he likes it, though."

Honor tugs on Graham's arm with a little mirror of his frown. "Why don't you like it?"

Graham puts on a smile for her. "The hat's too small, see?" He lifts it off her and places it on his own head. It looks ridiculous, and Honor clearly thinks so too because she giggles.

"Can I keep it? Pleeeaaase?"

Graham nods in defeat, and Lee almost crows. He waits until Honor rushes to the kitchen to show Gwen her new toys before bestowing his most beatific smile on Graham. "Too bad you can't burn it now."

"Oh, I'll burn it," Graham growls. "I'll just wait until it's sitting on your head."

Lee widens his eyes. "Really, Graham," he says, putting on his best hurt expression. "I was just trying to give you a gift as thoughtful as the one you gave me a few months ago. It turned out pretty useful, actually. We've had a lot of fun with it."

"He uses it at work," Richard interjects before Graham can verbalize the horror clear on his face.

"Spoilsport," Lee mutters. Richard shoots him a fond look.

"I'm assuming that's an end to it," he says, tone brooking no argument. Graham appears rebellious for a moment, but then Gwen enters with a stern look for both of them, and he subsides with a grumble.

He glances at Lee when their better halves aren't looking, and Lee reads the message loud and clear in his eyes.

This is far from over.


End file.
